Undercover Robbin
by intranslation77
Summary: FBI agent Arizona Robbins has had an exemplary career which leaves no time for romance will her new assignment lead her to just another accommodation or is their potential for her to be with the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Good Morning/Afternoon everyone I'm going to attempt to tell this story only in dialogue well at least 90% of it tell me what you think I'll welcome praises and critics.

"Please come in special agent Robins and have a seat "

"Good morning Sir "

"No need for formalities Robins you can call me Chief "

"Chief sir?"

"Nah I'm just messing with you come here and give your old man a hug"

"Yes daddy"

"Its been a long time sweet heart your mom doesn't like the fact that you haven't called her in what six months. "

" Dad I was working under cover "

" I understand that but you know your mom there's no reasoning with her"

" I'll call her dad as soon as I get home is that why you asked me to come to your station"

"Can't a dad just want to see his favorite daughter"

" Dad I'm your only Daughter"

" True. I did want to see you and your mom does want to talk to you and see you but the truth is I'm in need of your expertise"

"How so"

" I have a task force that I'm putting together to take down the O'Malley gang. They have really become a force to be recon with. We know they are involved in gun smuggling via the local motorcycle gang and drugs with the local Mexican gang.

" Who would have thought that an Irish gang would associate with anyone besides the Irish. "

" I know. But I've tried sending agents after agents in and although they are open to expanding their business they seem to be cracking in on the new comers. Everyone has to be vetted in and we can't seem to make a crack"

" Ok dad but what expertise do I have that can be vetted."

" Do you remember Calliope Torres?"

" Man I haven't heard that name in a long time I had a huge crush on her back than."

"I know I remember when you took that year off before going off to college you wouldn't stop talking about the fact you'd met the love of your life than we heard nothing?"

" Well that may have something to do with the fact that she turned out to be straight"

" Ok well she married George O'Malley in 2000 and a couple months later she gave birth to Sofia Patty O'Malley. In 2005 the family had an altercation with the Russians and supposedly they placed a hit on the family. There was a car bomb and George was the only casualty."

" The Russians tend to go after the whole family why would they just attack George and not Callie and Sofia"

" We don't know and I don't think the Irish truly do either but that war wasn't waged on for what ever reason. Any way the O'Malley believe in family and they chose to take care of Callie and Sofia after George passed away."

"That's nice of them"

" Yeah the O'Malley's have their moments."

" So dad not that I don't love the history lessons but what does this all have to do with me"

" I'm getting to that sweetie. See Sofia is in 4th grade and is having issues in Math her mom Callie has been trying to get a tutor for her but the O'Malley's and Callie can't seem to agree on a tutor. We tried butting our agents in but they got rejected. We tried sending in an enforcer, a teacher a driver anything but the O'Malleys have closed ranks none of our guys have been able to get anything that can help us bring down the organization"

" Why do you think I'll be of help"

" Well I'm hoping that Callie will remember you after all that summer abroad you wanted to be a teacher"

" Dad this is a long shot and I'm an FBI agent dad I highly doubt my bosses will allow me to work for my father"

" Well sweetie turns out I already asked Director Balley and she agreed that you would be on loan to Chigago PD till I see fit. This means that as long as your ok with it you can meet the task force."

" Dad I just finished working undercover don't you think I need a break"

" what my daughter needs a break"

" nah I'm just messing with you when do we start"

" in 5 minutes the task force will be in the break room and they will be expecting you."

" what how did you know I would say yes?"

" I know my child plus Tim and I made a bet on what you'd say and I just won two tickets to the bulls game in a month"

" I'm going to tell mom that you to where on me again."

" go ahead and tell her she'd be happy to hear from you. You should probably head to the break room now before you're late"

" ok. by dad love you"


	2. Chapter 2

I told myself that if I received 10 followers I'd write chapter 2 plus Calzonafan123 made my day by commenting on my third story. I own nothing just writing for the fun of it hope you enjoy. Reviews and critics are always welcomed

Break Room

Mark: nice of you to finally join us Ms Robbins

Arizona: Its actually SPECIAL agent Robbins officer Slone and you can continue.

Mark: As you wish princess. OK everyone this is SPECIAL agent Robbins she's going to be the 8th person that we try and put undercover in the O'Malley gang. Now previously we've tried different angles. Our only success is an officer who has been undercover for a couple months although they seem to trust him on the day to day work they never allow him in to their inner circle . We tried sending in a woman to charm the boss Sean O'Malley but our officer could never gain his trust and later O'Malley lost interest in her all together. Enforcers, lovers, yes man, no one seem to be able to breach the O'Malley compound in a way for us to bring them all down. The little crumbs we've been able to gather can only make a small dent in their organization.

Lexi: What's the angle now if every thing has been tried.

Mark: Well four weeks ago on St Patrick day the O'Malley's had a big party in which the entire family heads where in attendance. What's odd is Callie O'Malley was also there. In the past we've never seen her take part in any Family business. After the party an attempt was made to kidnap Sofia O'Malley. In the weeks to follow security has been raised for all the family members including Callie and Sofia. But lucky for us Sofia O'Malley is currently having issues in school.

Alex: Is this like spy kids are we going to put a child in to befriend the kid ?

Meredith: No I think Mark wants to seduces Callie since he believes she's going to take a stronger role within the Family.

Derrick: Come on now Meredith we both know that Mark couldn't seduce a blind woman if his life dependent on it.

Mark: Ha Ha. No Derrick we caught break because it turns out that special agent Robbins is an old friend of Callie O'Malley. We are going to use her relationship as a way in. Now an added bonus is special agent Robbins after obtaining her BA in psychology and criminal justice decided to become a certified teacher in Chicago and taught for two year before going off to Sanford than Quantico. Before she went to Sanford she took a trip abroad were she met Callie which works perfectly for us since she doesn't know that Robbins joined the FBI.

Arizona: We may have a problem she knows my family is a cop family the O'Malley's aren't going to allow me any where near the kid or Callie.

Mark: We can play it off that you and your family had a falling out and that's why you became a teacher. I'm sure you're a little rusty in teaching but in a week or two you'll be find. We will generate false documentations of you teaching out of and your back story will be that you are back home to make amends with your family. In the mean time while you are awaiting getting a job you have decided to tutor.

Arizona: Ok so where do we start?

Mark: we start with Derrick, I need you to generate a computer trail for Arizona. Make her a face book page with about 40 or so friends include some student friends as well. Create her a resume and make sure that if the O'Malley's check it out there isn't any wholes. Make sure you create her a linked in account showing that she is currently looking for a job and place her resume out to schools and tutoring agencies be sure to falsify the dates in the way these places receive the resumes. I'd hate for their geek squad to find out that everything on Arizona just appeared in one day. Now Meredith I need you to get Arizona an apartment and make sure its furnished appropriately. I'd like her home to be bugged discreetly and the phones to be tapped. Arizona for that part you will have to be seen moving in without our help just in case the O'Malley's decide to check you out. Alex we need you to see about getting Arizona anything and everything that can help us be her eyes and without her being detected. Now our only issue is were do we have them meet.

Lexi: I think the perfect place for them to meet up is on Wednesday. Now our intel tells us that Callie and Sofia always go out to dinner on Wednesday nights at Mity Nice Grill.

Arizona: Ok lets take it a step future me out on dinner alone might be a little suspicious I think I should be on a blind date. Derrick can you create a profile for me on a dating site and set up on a blind date with a woman for Mity Nice Grill next Wednesday .

Derrick: You mean a Man right?

Arizona: No I mean a woman. Is that a problem?

Derrick: No not at all just making sure.

Mark: ok well now that's all settled it's Tuesday May 20 and next week on The 28th will be Arizona's blind date. Now somehow you have to get noticed by Callie and make a big enough impression that she remembers you. By Wednesday you need to be moved in to the apartment and sever all ties to your previous life. Anyone who knows you as an FBI agent shouldn't be in contact with you.

Arizona: Mark this isn't my first rodeo I'll be ready.

Mark: Now if we succeed in getting Arizona in the front door maybe just maybe she can either turn Callie against the O'Malley's or we'll finally be able to get enough proof of how they are getting the drugs from Mexico into Chicago and what it is they are truly doing with the guns from the motorcycle gang.

Alex: No pressure at all Arizona.

Mark: Now this should go without saying but ladies and gents this isn't something you need to discus with anyone the O'Malley's have spies everywhere. Does anyone have any questions.

Meredith: I don't have a question but a suggestion considering how hard its been to get a beat on the O'Malley's and their increase in security I think we should take a step back on the surveillance for the first couple of weeks no van no eyes or ears. Let Arizona be free to make a connection. We can get her a job at the kids school and use the school as a means to get a check up of what's going on within the investigation. The perfect place to meet covertly would be the lounge that way if Sofia is ever questioned she can't say anything incriminating and none of the O'Malley's have a way in the lounge.

Mark: That's actually not a bad idea. We'll iron out the details this week in the mean time if no one else has anything everyone has your assignments. Dismissed.

Arizona: Mark Mark Mark I can't believe my father trust you to lead this squad:

Mark: little battleship its been a while. Don't I get a hug.

Arizona: why should I hug the man that called me princess?

Mark: because if you don't I'm telling your mom that you came in here and tried to make me look bad in front of my men.

Arizona: you wouldn't

Mark: I would and you know she'd be on my side since you haven't talked to her in a while.

Arizona: man does everyone know that I haven't called her in a while.

Mark: no just your Dad Tim me and all of Chicago.

Arizona: great.

Mark: Come here little battleship give your brother from another mother a hug. So are you going to your house for the welcome home dinner?

Arizona: what welcome home dinner?

Mark: opps that was suppose to be a surprise.

Next chapter will be when Callie and Arizona meet after all these years.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys Soooooo just like before I hade a quota. I said I'd write another chapter if more than 1,000 individuals viewed my story. My next quota is this you guys will get chapter 4 by the end of this week if I get more than 18 new reviews. It doesn't matter if the review is positive, negative, suggestive or one word.

As always I own nothing.

**Arizona's Apartment 4:30 Pm**

Tim: Battleship open the door

Arizona: I'm coming hold on

Tim: Why aren't you fully dressed?

Arizona: I don't know what to wear?

Tim: I got you're back sis lets go pick out an outfit that will knock the socks off your blind date:

Arizona: I want to look sexy not sluttish sweet not naughty and I want to be able to not only catch my dates eye but everyone's eye in the restaurant. Oh keep in mind this is a chilled family place.

Tim: um ok how about this red dress?

Arizona: to much cleavage.

Tim: no such thing as to much cleavage.

Arizona: Focus Tim

Tim: ok! how about this dark blue jeans the white short sleeve V neck shirt and those shoes that kind of look like heels.

Arizona: they're called wedges Tim and that actually doesn't look to bad.

Tim: I know. It's family friendly ,sexy, sweet and it's a look that says you're not trying to hard which means eyes are sure to be on you.

Arizona: Man I love you.

Tim: I love you to but you're on your own with the make up. I suggest that you wear your hair down.

Arizona: ok make your self at home in my messy place while I get dress.

Tim: This place is only messy because you threw all your clothes out like a hurricane I don't understand why you didn't you just call me or mom you know we always have your back.

Arizona: I'm just nervous I wasn't thinking.

Tim: Since when are you nervous about a blind date?

Arizona: I just am ok.

Tim: Nahh you're never nervous about any women is there something more to this "BLIND DATE"

Arizona: what no

Tim: uh hu

Arizona POV: Tim was right I'm not the nervous type I'm sex on heels, well in this instance I'm sex on wedges but still the same thing. I mean I have nerves of still. I've stared down enforcers twice my size without a gun and never broke a sweat. Yet I have a swarm of butterflies in my stomach my hands are sweaty and I had to use the heavy duty deodorant tonight because I was worried I'd sweat through my shirt.

I decided if this night was going to be a success I was going to lay it on thick, after all no one can resist the Arizona charm. Not this blind date and definitely not Callie. Than again Callie did break my heart, got married, had a kid, never once though about me oh and more importantly she's my assignment. I can do this.

I approached her door knock and when she opens the door I give her my famous dimpled smile and in that moment I knew I had her.

Arizona: Wow you look lovely.

Becky: Thank you, although I feel a little bit over dress.

Arizona: No such thing. Are you ready to go.

Becky: Yes. just give me two seconds to grab my purse.

I make sure to go a step or two in front of her just to see if she's going to check me out after all these jeans hug me tighter than white on rice. I see our reflection on the passenger window and she skims me up and down. I grab the door for her and we head out to the restaurant.

**Mity Nice Grill**

Arizona: hi

Consigner: Welcome to Mity Nice Grill do you have a reservation.

Arizona: yes dinner for two under Robbins

Consigner: oh yes I see you. If you wouldn't mind having a seat I'll have your waiter seat you in about 5 minutes.

Arizona: Thank you.

Becky: 5 minutes not bad service at all.

Waiter: Robbins table for two?

Arizona: yes that's us.

Waiter: right this way ma'am.

We get to our table and have light shatter about life expectations pet names and more. I get her to smile a couple of times and I'm sure to flash my smile in the right places but in all honesty my mind isn't in this date. I continue to scan the room awaiting for Callie and Sofia.

Desert arrives and still no sign of Callie or Sofia. I'm forced to drag on the dinner by asking her as many questions as possible the more she talks the slower she eats.

I excuse my self to the restroom for the third time on this date to scan the room again thinking maybe I missed them. As I swing the restroom door I hear a thump.

Arizona/ Callie: I'm so sorry are you ok

Callie: Arizona

Arizona: Callie

We stood there for a moment than she hugs me and I swear my entire body is paralyzed yet tingling from her touching me. The swarm in my belly is in full effect.

Callie: wow what has it been 12 years

Arizona: -

Callie: Arizona are you ok

Arizona: yes I'm fine, wait I hit your head.

Callie: Oh I'm fine I have a hard head

It's a good thing I didn't really have to use the restroom because we went in the bathroom and sat on the couch and started talking and next thing I know 30 minutes have passed and my date shows up looking for me.

Becky: Hey. there you are, are you ok?

Arizona: Oh. I'm sorry Becky I'm fine.

Sofia: Hey mom our food is getting cold.

Callie: Hey Sweetie come here meet an old friend of mine. Arizona this is my lovely daughter Sofia. Sofia this is Arizona.

Arizona/ Sofia: nice to meet you.

Sofia: we going now mom?

Callie: Yes sweetie. Bye Arizona

Becky: is everything ok:

Arizona: oh yeah everything is find I just haven't seen her in years plus I was making room for or desert.

Becky: ok are you sure you're ok.

Arizona: Yes I'm golden.

The rest of the date went on smoothly but I felt like I only half achieved my goal. I met Callie and we just clicked which I wasn't expecting at all but I didn't get her number and I'm not any closer to achieving my objective. Than there was Becky her attitude changed since she had to go chasing me in the bathroom. Sure I could still make her laugh but I could see a little green in her eyes. The check arrived and I grabbed it to pay. To my surprise in front of the check was a folded letter that said Arizona.

: Hey I didn't want to disturbed you and your date but it was nice seeing you again and I'd like it very much if we could catch up this time not in the restroom J Call me. 555-555-5555:

Becky: Is the Check that small?

Arizona: oh it's a decent amount why do you ask.

Becky: because you have this magical smile that your sporting.

I drove Becky home and gave her a good night kiss that left her a little dizzy but not to dizzy since she asked me to call her. The only issue is I wasn't thinking about Becky when I kissed her and it wasn't her I was eager to call.

A little longer, less dialogue but hard to write I hope it's not hard to read. A shout out to AZsgirl.

Because although I dislike how the show made AZ cheat I still dig her.


End file.
